


a little goes a long way.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Gen, M/M, alcohol use, drunk adventures, implied ot4 but promnis and gladnoct focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: Noctis is spending Christmas at his apartment with his friends.After exchanging presents and waiting for dinner, Gladio chimes in with the idea that Noctis and Prompto should drink some spiked eggnog. While adverse to the idea at first, Noctis agrees and Prompto is all but willing to drink with his best friend.Craziness ensues as Ignis realizes what's going on and it leaves him and Gladio to look after their drunk boyfriends.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	a little goes a long way.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



> Hey! Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> At first, I wanted to also add them exchanging presents, to like combine your requests, but I had another assignment elsewhere with present giving and didn't want to recycle the idea, so I focused on the eggnog drinking.
> 
> I just thought I would give you a nice gift that focused on Promnis and Gladnoct! It is implied OT4, if you squint.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> PS: Christmas in Eos is def just time to spend with friends and family, at least that is what I am going for.

The holidays are certainly well underway in Noct’s apartment. Perhaps _too_ underway.

What started as just a simple holiday celebration, with presents and a dinner that Ignis had been slaving over all day--turned into something rather _unexpected_.

The ham is in the stove cooking and Ignis is adding spices to the potatoes when he notices there is an empty bottle on the counter. Upon inspection, he realizes that it had contained alcohol and suddenly Prompto and Noctis’s change in behavior over the course of the last few hours makes perfect sense. He’d already suspected the two were drunk but had seen no evidence they had consumed any alcoholic beverages--that is, until now anyway.

The bottle had contained rum, a particular brand he knows Gladio is known to indulge in, so Ignis feels he’s already narrowed in on the culprit.

Now, just to hope that the entire bottle wasn’t mixed in their seasonal drink--the eggnog that Ignis personally prepared for everyone.

“Gladio.” Ignis eyes Gladio, with a semi-stern tone added in, “What did you do?”

Gladio smirks, “Just added a bit of ‘ _fun_ ’ into the eggnog.”

Ignis shakes his head, with no amount of surprise on his face. He already suspected this.

“Iggyyyy, look up!” Prompto stands on the couch behind Ignis and holds out an object over his head. “Gotta pucker up!”

Ignis eyes the object and realizes it’s mistletoe, as Prompto’s already bending over Ignis’s head to lock a kiss, but Prompto starts to lose his balance. Ignis quickly turns around securing his arms around Prompto’s waist, while Prompto’s just laughing at everything.

“Prompto!” Ignis carefully pulls his boyfriend down to a sitting position on the couch and shakes his head. “No more standing on anything, please stay seated.” Ignis feels like he had maybe five years or more taken off his life at that moment, “Just a bit of ‘ _fun_ ’, hm Gladio?” Ignis’s tone definitely has some snark in it.

Gladio laughs. “It’s not like they both haven’t gotten drunk together before.” He takes a sip of eggnog, though it conveniently doesn’t have any alcohol in it. “And I didn’t just slip it to them--they knew what was in it.” Gladio wants to assure that this was completely Prompto and Noctis’s choice. “It’s Christmas. Noctis deserves to let loose for just today and we both know he prefers it when he gets drunk with Prompto, who’s completely willing to get wasted with him.” Gladio knows that Noctis’s princely duties take no holiday time and while Noctis doesn’t act like a prince, he still has made more effort lately. So, as Noct’s shield and advisor, Gladio and Ignis felt it best to let Noctis have this one day to relax. And sure, Noctis has his hobbies to escape with, but Gladio and Ignis didn’t feel that was the same. They both know Noctis is happiest when he can spend time with his best friend and Prompto having no one at home for the holidays, it was the best set up.

However, there was never a plan of spiking the eggnog--as far as Ignis was informed. Ignis then draws himself to the only possible conclusion: _Gladio has definitely been planning this_.

While Ignis isn’t pleased about this turn of events--he can admit that Gladio has a point; Prompto and Noctis have been drunk at least five different times before since they turned eighteen (which they both were nineteen now). Sometimes, it involved all of them (Ignis holds his liquor the best and can still take care of everyone). Sometimes it involved some of them, which was various combinations (Ignis would refrain from drinking at times to keep everyone else in line, because while he could attend to everyone--he also had a record for becoming a bit unhinged the more intoxicated he became). And sometimes it was just Prompto and Noctis because Noctis seems to be most comfortable being drunk with Prompto.

That, _however_ , does not explain why Gladio thought it was a good idea to get drunk on Christmas Day. Normally, that would be left for the Eos New Year celebration (which last year Prompto and Noctis took way advantage of and not the in the brightest of decisions). And while Ignis advises Noctis to the best of his ability, making the means for him to have a break for the holidays was already something Ignis had put into motion; something both him and Gladio put together. Alcohol did not have to be the finishing touch on that, but it’s already there so best not dwell on what shouldn’t be happening and deal with what is.

“While that’s accurate--I would have thought with better supervision than last year’s fiasco, Eos New Year’s celebration would be a better suited, more cordial event.” Ignis sighs. “But, regardless, Prompto’s completely inebriated. Best not to leave him unattended.” Ignis’s eyes trail to the side for a moment reflecting on what he just said--noting that his comment holds little bearing when Prompto is known for not holding his liquor as well as everyone else. _Still_ …Ignis’s mind trails to the other in question. “And what about Noct?” Ignis blinks with an inquiring look, realizing that Noctis hasn’t made any sound since Ignis moved from the kitchen to the living room (which are connected, but he’s been so immersed in cooking, he hadn’t noticed when Noctis had stepped out).

“He’s wasted too and needed to use the bathroom.” Gladio laughs. “You know how much alcohol makes him have to piss constantly.”

Ignis raises a brow. “How long has he been in there?”

“About five minutes.”

“Then we best be checking on him soon.” Ignis’s words are strung with concern. The last time Noctis stayed in the bathroom for over ten minutes when he drank, he fell asleep on the floor, with his pants still down, and it was impossible to get him up or move him for four hours. Ignis doesn’t want a repeat of that.

There is an unspoken code if any of them are drunk, after ten minutes in the bathroom, someone would check on them. However, this varies between all of them. Ignis will worry the moment anyone enters the bathroom and would try to not check-in at the five-minute mark, but usually fail and do so anyway. Prompto will hang outside the bathroom listening to whatever is going on inside and give a knock on the door if he heard anything alarming (vomiting, falling, etc). Gladio waits for the time to be up before he knocks on the door, but if someone doesn’t instantly respond--he immediately tears the door down. Noctis will keep his distance from the door, but listen to make sure everything is okay and act accordingly.

So, Gladio is waiting for another five minutes and then he’s going to bang on the door (gotta make sure Noctis hears the knocking after all), “Yeah. I’ll keep an eye on the princess. You look after blondie.”

A minute later and Ignis has already gotten Prompto to drink some water for hydration and to get the alcohol to run its course. Ignis has also gotten Prompto to eat some bread to help the sobering up process, but it’s still going to be a bit of time before it starts taking any major effect.

Prompto’s attention isn’t kept on the food and drink for very long. He drinks about a fourth of the glass and less than half the bread, before the thought of taking pictures consumes his brain and Ignis can’t keep Prompto still any longer.

Moving to whip out his camera, Prompto takes several selfies. Which isn’t unusual of Prompto, he is after all ’ _the selfie king_ ’, as he so proclaims, but Ignis has been an eyewitness to Prompto’s reactions of seeing his drunken selfies when the photographer is sober. Usually, it's a mix of ‘ _that was sick as hell_ ’ or ‘ _what was I thinking_?’ and Ignis can’t help but imagine what Prompto’s reactions will be this time.

“Iggy! Iggy! Come on, take one with me!” Prompto’s speech slurs a bit on some words as he pulls Ignis beside him, with an arm wrapped around Ignis’s shoulders and Prompto barely able to hold his camera up with the free arm.

Ignis’s glasses almost fall off at the sudden jerk as he repositions them, and adjusts his body to better hold onto Prompto’s waist, as well as using his free hand to hold the camera steady, “Darling, do be careful. It would be rather unfortunate if your camera fell.” Ignis knows saying that to Prompto in his current state is falling on deaf ears, but it’s still warranted as Prompto snaps the picture.

The picture turns out to be rather amusing. Prompto has the back of his head pressed against Ignis’s arm as Prompto looks in Ignis’s direction. Ignis is looking downward at Prompto, who is beaming with a goofy smile. How Prompto manages to hit the shutter button in the process is something Ignis believes only the Astrals could answer.

“You know what Iggy…” Prompto puts his camera down on the table in front of them. The sound it makes coming in contact with the glass sounds louder than it probably is, but Prompto’s movements are also not the most coordinated or graceful at the moment. So, it’s hard to say what the true culprit is. Hopefully, for both Prompto and his beloved camera’s sake, he hadn’t put it down _too hard_.

Prompto turns himself on his stomach and crawls over to Ignis’s lap from the side, barely even making it into Ignis’s lap properly. “You broke the rules.” Prompto pulls out a familiar-looking branch from his pocket-- the fake mistletoe that Ignis was just visited by not even three minutes prior and places it back as above Ignis’s head from his odd position as Prompto possibly can.

Prompto is already getting his lips ready once again.

 _Oh_ . Ignis had been preoccupied with thinking his boyfriend was going to fall and get seriously hurt that he didn’t comply with the traditions of being under the mistletoe. _Of course, that’s all Prompto would think about right now_. 

Ignis releases a slight sigh, then his lips curl a small smile. “My apologies.” Ignis cups Prompto’s cheeks in his hands, staring into Prompto’s gorgeous eyes. “How dare I prioritize my love’s safety above his insatiable need for a kiss?” Ignis teases a bit with sarcasm carrying in his tone, grazing his finger across Prompto’s cheek as Prompto whines a bit.

“That’s committing two crimes, Ignis Scientia!” Prompto’s heart speeds up a bit from Ignis’s touches and affection, but the drunken stupor in Prompto still has a statement to make before his ‘ _need to be romanced by his boyfriend’_ needs take over. “One, you’re arrested for mistletoe crimes.” Prompto’s words slur a bit more-- probably a combination of the alcohol lying dormant and starting to make him slightly groggy, and… Prompto’s eager thirsty nature to feel his boyfriend’s lips against his own. “Two, you’re charged with ‘ _failure to provide your boyfriend with an ample amount of kisses_ ’. If you want off the hook then you must give full payment **_immediately_ **.” Prompto looks at Ignis seriously, but all Ignis can think is that he looks absolutely adorable.

Ignis wants to spout some logic at Prompto about how laws work versus how they are applied for the royal retinue, but he decides to keep that card for another time. Instead, Ignis just smirks warmly and pulls Prompto a bit closer and ceases the distance between them. 

Though Ignis wonders if Prompto is going to remember the first time he’s ever said Ignis’s full name was while drunk.

Prompto’s heart is sent aflutter as he slips his tongue under Ignis’s. Ignis takes that as a means to follow Prompto’s lead and Prompto creates the rhythm between them--while agonizing when they will need to pull apart for air. _Okay_ , so Ignis **_totally_ ** made up for breaking the rules and then some. He was off the hook... _for now_.

Ignis moves one of his hands to the back of Prompto’s head, sinking a bit into Prompto’s blonde locks as Ignis shifts his body a bit to get in a less awkward position than Prompto had put them in. Ignis’s other hand trails down Prompto’s arm to his waist where he hooks it and pulls Prompto just a bit closer.

Every time Ignis touches Prompto in any way, he loses it. Ignis has a way with his hands, just as much as Prompto has a way with his tongue, and the combination is just going to make Prompto combust. The combination of the alcohol probably isn’t helping Prompto’s reactions and he so desperately doesn’t want to pull away.

Ignis feels like this kiss-- _that’s now much deeper_ \--is displaying at a rather inappropriate time. Not that Ignis feels it’s wrong to kiss Prompto while he’s intoxicated, but he wants to make sure Prompto’s drunken stupor isn’t making hasty decisions.

One more round of rhythm and Ignis slowly pulls their lips apart, moving his hand that's behind Prompto’s head, back to Prompto’s cheek, giving it a gentle rub, “You with me, darling?” Ignis can see it in Prompto’s eyes that even just that kiss and combination of being inebriated had his boyfriend in the clouds.

Prompto’s head is mushy. He feels light and dizzy, but it’s not a bad feeling. He can feel the rest of his body reacting to that show and he’s rather disappointed it’s not going to go much further. Prompto hazily looks into Ignis’s eyes, thinking how on Eos could a man be so gorgeous, and moves his hands to trail all over Ignis’s face, taking in every amazing aspect of his beautiful man. Prompto’s hands move a bit too sloppily due to his intoxication and knocks off Ignis’s glasses, and having a full look of Ignis’s eyes almost murders him on the spot. 

“Damn...you’re so hot…” Prompto laughs a bit and crashes against Ignis’s chest as Ignis holds him close for the moment.

Ignis would certainly make up for stopping their endeavor later, but judging how Prompto is being, he feels he made the right choice to stop.

Suddenly, there is a loud pounding coming from the hallway. Five minutes must be up, but to Ignis time had felt a lot longer than that.

“Noct! You in there? Didn’t fall in, did you?” Gladio pounds on the door another round as he hears a bit of a groan. “You fall asleep princess?”

There is a groan again and then, “Quiet,” with a sigh afterward, but a tone carrying concentration with it.

“Open the door!” Gladio turns the knob and to his surprise, it opens.

Noctis was never good at remembering to lock the door when he was drunk, so this development is something that everyone else is certainly thankful for.

“Come on, Princess, if you’re that tired, let’s get you to--” Gladio stops in his tracks as he’s greeted with something he wasn’t expecting. “...what are you doing?”

Noctis turns his head to look at Gladio. Noctis has been sitting sideways on the toilet seat, so he’s in perfect range of the tub and he’s been waiting.

Waiting... _for fish to bite_.

Noctis has been trying to fish in his bathroom tub for the past five minutes. When he went into the bathroom to pee, he saw his fishing pole sitting behind the bathroom door where he left it after coming back from a fishing outing a couple of days ago.

Then he spotted the tub was filled with water because Ignis had been hand washing some of Noctis’s fancier garments and left some to soak in-between the timers as he was cooking.

All of this connected as a fishing spot in Noctis’s drunk mind and that is how he got to where he is now.

“Fishing.” Noctis turns back around towards the tub and snags his fishing pole as if he’s trying to get a bite, and ends up hooking one of his dress shirts. “Whoa. I got one.”

Prompto is still on cloud nine and barely finally starting to come down, but he naturally has to run down the hall to see what all the action going on is, and sees Noctis reeling up the fishing line. “Dude! I think you hooked a big one!” 

Prompto is more into fishing when Noctis is catching fish, otherwise, the waiting game is boring to him-- but if his best buddy’s catching the big boys, then Prompto’s all there to support it. So much in fact, Prompto’s taking many shots of Noctis’s ‘ _big catch_ ’ with his camera.

Gladio moves in to grab the fishing pole away from Noctis before he rips a hole into the shirt he’s just mistaken for a fish that took the bait. Gladio then notices that Noctis was using small pieces of a bar of soap as fishing bait.

“Hey! You made me lose my fish!” Noctis goes to grab the fishing pole from Gladio, but when he goes to get up from the toilet seat, he does it too fast and trips in the process.

Gladio’s quick reflexes cause him to toss Noctis’s fishing pole to the side and carefully catch Noctis. “Your Royal Drunkenness should go lay on the couch.” 

Noctis tries to protest a bit, trying to toss away the accusations he’s drunk, but he can feel the sleepy wave hitting him, not to mention his back is starting to hurt from the position he was in--which is triggering his chronic pain a bit. “Alright, yeah, sleepy…” Noctis maneuvers himself to stand back up, with Gladio supporting him as Prompto tries to help, but Ignis pulls Prompto out of the bathroom so Gladio and Noctis can get through back to the living room.

“Bet it was a true beauty. A sight to behold.” Prompto moves his arms with overdramatic theatrics, his disappointment showing through his tone.

“Gladio, you owe me a fishing trip…” Noctis turns his back to everyone on the couch and gets as comfortable as he can, with some pain still radiating in his back. Fishing is something Gladio introduced him to and since Gladio ruined his fun today, he is going to have Gladio tag along in the coming days. Besides, Noctis isn’t the most well-versed in the romance department, but hopefully, that time together could spark something. Though his mind goes instantly to how Prompto would talk about how moods can get set on the dock, and kissing at sunset or sunrise, something like that--makes his head feel even fuzzier than it already is. Gladio is a good kisser and knows exactly how to drive Noctis’s awkward ass crazy.

Gladio chuckles. “You mean like tomorrow?” Gladio knows it’s been a couple of days since the prince has gone out fishing, and having some free time tomorrow, he’s certain he knows where Noctis is going to go. Fishing or video games. Gladio definitely is putting his bets on fishing, though.

“Mhmm.” Noctis’s eyes start to feel heavier. Every time he drinks he’s the first to have ‘the sleepys’ hit him, but he’s trying to push it away because Ignis has cooked all day and dinner will be ready soon. But also, sleep is good. _So very good_.

Gladio takes his hand and gives Noctis’s head a bit of a comforting, but friendly rub. “Take a nap. I’d say you’re out of commission for now.” A slight chuckle escapes his breath. “I’ll wake you when Iggy’s food is ready.”

Noctis doesn’t even have time to respond before his eyes just fully shut and he’s out for the count.

Prompto takes the blanket he brought over for the night and drapes it over Noctis as his body is starting to feel less of the alcohol’s effects, but he’s still in awe over Ignis’s handiwork on his mouth earlier. He’s focusing a bit more on how soothing Ignis’s heartbeat was that almost lulled him to sleep--Gladio and Noctis owe them later for interrupting a perfect romantic moment. Mark his words _they owe him and Iggy_.

Ignis hands Prompto another glass of water and has him sit down in a chair. Prompto doesn’t protest this time, as his body is starting to feel really unbalanced and dizzy. And not the stumbling drunk dizzy, but the ‘ _why did you drink so much_ ’ dizzy. Gods, he’s hoping he won’t have a hangover in the morning. “Thanks, babe.” Prompto sips the water and just leans back in the chair, hoping the room will stop spinning, as Ignis finishes up the final touches to dinner.

\----

Dinner goes about as decently as it could, all things considering--so Ignis is relieved it isn’t a complete disaster. Still, _it is far from perfect_.

Gladio takes over an hour trying to rouse Noctis and is only able to get Noctis up enough to sit up on the couch. Gladio realizes that Noctis had not had much to eat or drink besides alcohol and minimal snacks, and he should have done more things to sober the prince up instead of letting Noctis just sleep. The backfiring effect of that being Noctis will only be half-awake, at best, for the remainder of the day. Also, it means he is ten times more likely to get a hangover.

Prompto is more alert, but the sleepy effects of his alcohol adventure are also keeping him at knifepoint. At least he is awake and talkative (unlike Noctis), but he spaces out mid-sentence and feels some dizziness. It doesn’t stop him from complimenting his boyfriend’s amazing food and presentation. It all looks so good that Prompto thinks Ignis made it look almost too good to eat, but Prompto is so ready for that feast. He has waited all day. His stomach growls at the smell that fills his nostrils and finally, he can eat it without Ignis telling him to wait and not pick at the food (which Prompto said wasn’t fair, because Gladio was ‘ _taste-tasting_ ’ every chance he got).

There is so much food. Ham, mashed potatoes, carrots, and... lots of other things Prompto isn’t registering, but he savors every last bit of his boyfriend’s superb meal.

By the time dessert comes around, Noctis is out. His struggle with dinner clearly had a victor and it wasn’t him. Still, it’s impressive that even though he was half alive to the world, he managed to eat his entire plate and keep up some conversation, but it was minimal.

Prompto on the other hand, while he loves sweets--honestly, he loves pretty much anything (but especially spicy and sweet foods)--he is so full and with his belly living in bliss and satisfaction… he feels the calling of sleep from the combination of everything, and lays himself on the floor and is out not long after. Ignis tries to get Prompto off the floor and to somewhere more comfortable, but it’s no use. If anything has a tranquilizing effect on Prompto--it’s alcohol. Otherwise, he is quite easy to stir back awake. So, Ignis places a blanket on Prompto, with a pillow under his head and shifts Prompto’s body out of the way and into a more secure area of the living room.

“Perhaps next time, the drinking should happen after we have eaten dinner?” Ignis cleans up the table, putting leftovers away securely in the fridge as he talks with Gladio, who is trying to get Noctis off the couch and to his bed unsuccessfully.

“They still had fun either way.” Gladio sounds a bit full of himself, then adds, “And I only added barely half the bottle to the eggnog.” Gladio laughs, but cuts it short. “Didn’t mean to almost ruin dinner though, so I suppose this is a lesson learned.” 

Gladio knows he can joke around with Ignis. The important part is to know when and where because Ignis can tread into Gladio’s book as ‘ _I’m not crossing that guy_ ’. Gladio has a harder outer shell, but he truly is a soft teddy bear in reality. Whereas Ignis… is soft on the outside, but push the wrong button, and Ignis is scarier than any of the rest of them combined. No, Gladio knows he was pressing the slightly annoyed buttons Ignis had, but nothing further. Funny that Gladio is even remotely worried he would push beyond those buttons, but it traces back to some rather _interesting_ adventures in their younger days.

“Dinner wasn’t almost ruined.” Ignis puts a plate in the sink to wash, having a tone that was getting to the point he was trying to get across, “I meant if they had eaten dinner prior, then the negative effects of the alcohol would have dwindled.” Ignis begins to wash the dish, scrubbing it with a sponge. “I should have been paying more attention, _however_ , giving them your high proof rum certainly didn’t help matters.” Ignis keeps the water running as he rinses off the plate. “Let’s not repeat this again, shall we?” Ignis wipes off the dish and puts it in the strainer, preparing to grab another plate to wash.

“It will be better at Eos New Year.” Gladio chuckles a bit as he helps clean up the rest of the table. “But, okay, I hear ya.”

\---

The next morning Prompto wakes up from the sunlight peering through the window blinds and instantly he knows the day is going to suck. His head is pounding so hard, he’s pretty sure his brain is going to ooze out of his ears. Not to mention, his back and neck hurt from sleeping in an odd position for half the night on the floor.

Trying to get himself up, he whines a bit, “Sun’s too bright…” And for a moment he wishes he could just grab the sun and throw it back, and replace it with the moon. _If only_.

“You awake, darling?” Ignis looks over from the kitchen. He is already working on making something to eat-- a small breakfast to start everyone off with, though he knows Gladio will likely eat double the amount anyone else does, which Ignis is preparing for.

“Realllyyy don’t wanna be. My head hurts…” He whines again. “Iggy, it’s gonna explode.” Prompto’s overdramatic tone carries in all of his words as he stumbles up to sit on the chair. He swears he can hear his entire back just crack all at once, truly showing how terribly he was lying on it all night.

“After breakfast, I’ll get you some medicine. Don’t want to give you aspirin on an empty stomach.” Ignis fills a water bottle with ice to keep the water extra cold. “And make sure you’re only drinking water today.” He hands the bottle to Prompto, who snatches it away so fast Ignis doesn’t have time to really react but raise his eyebrows.

Downing about half the bottle in one swig, Prompto pulls it away and takes a deep breath. “That really...hit the spot…didn’t realize how thirsty I was.” Prompto sets the bottle on the table by the chair. “But my head still hurts…”

“Love, you’re hungover. It’s not going to magically go away.” Ignis tried to use as many precautions as possible to help prevent Prompto from a hangover, but there are many factors that thwarted that. Besides, as much as Ignis can try he knows there is no sure-fire way to keep someone from developing a hangover.

“Oh yeah… me and Noct got drunk yesterday.” It took him a minute to register it, but yeah...this is a hangover. _Man, how much did he drink yesterday_? “I mean, I knew that, but waking up… brain didn’t catch up with my body...” Gods, this pounding makes him feel like he is going to throw up. Prompto slinks back into the chair with a groan and covers in the blanket he slept with.

“Do you remember any of the events that transpired yesterday?” Ignis wants to make sure Prompto remembers and isn’t having some ‘ _blackout drunk_ ’ moment, which hasn’t happened before, but Ignis wants to be cautious.

“Like...you mean the festivities? Or?” Prompto’s eyes slowly trail to Ignis and then he realizes what Ignis means. “Oh! You mean like...when we got drunk…” _Duh_.

“Yes. That’s what I meant.” Ignis places a loving rub to Prompto’s head, hoping that his soothing strokes can help alleviate some of the pain or at least make Prompto feel loved if nothing else.

Prompto sinks into Ignis’s hand, feeling the comfort as he thinks about yesterday for a moment, then tells Ignis what he recollects. He remembers when Gladio brought up drinking spiked eggnog (which regular eggnog was pretty gross to Noctis and Prompto, but Ignis’s homemade eggnog was so perfect it left them both wanting more) and how the two of them should just drink so that Gladio could keep an eye on things while Ignis was still cooking. 

Skeptical at first, Prompto recalls that Noctis had agreed and that was when Prompto chimed in to do the same. Then they drank and Prompto remembers teasing Noctis about some things that are too fuzzy to recollect, and lots of drunken chatter.

As Prompto tries to remember other things, he has highlights running through his head. The amazing dinner. Noctis trying to fish in the bathroom and laughing (though that made his head pound a bit more) at the thought of how they both were so drunk they thought Noctis’s clothes that Ignis was washing were fish. Then, he remembers...Ignis kissing him and his brain just focuses on that…

“I definitely remember how god-tier you are at kissing.” Prompto’s lips curl a bit, and his eyes have that look in them that Ignis knows means he’s about to be up to something, or say something that reminds Ignis how much of a goblin his boyfriend can be. “Maybe, you can give me some medicine now after all. Like, I’m pretty sure a prescription of your kisses would be enough to cure even the most fatal of diseases, so maybe lay one on me?”

Ignis smiles a bit. Prompto’s goofy and rather _excited_ way of saying things is so endearing to Ignis. Prompto is a nerd, but he’s Ignis’s nerd and it’s just one of the many charm points that Ignis loves about Prompto. “I had no idea I was a miracle worker.” Ignis chuckles slightly. “But if it will aid in your healing--as you wish, my love.” Ignis leans down and gives Prompto soft kisses to his head, then his temple, and then his cheek. When Ignis’s eyes finally align with Prompto’s--Ignis smiles tenderly and locks their lips.

Prompto’s heart is welling with love. The soft kisses Ignis gives him always make him feel all mushy, but it’s when they lock lips that his heart and everything else goes into overdrive. Prompto’s eager nature and recalling of last night (definitely wanting to remake that moment) pushes him to want to full-on make-out with his boyfriend, but Ignis pulls away before Prompto gets too into it, “ **Hey** \-- why...did you pull away?” Prompto’s pouting as his eyes have a plead, ‘ _please keep kissing me, I’m going to die if you don’t_.

“I’m still in the process of making breakfast.” Ignis’s eyes trail to the kitchen and then back to Prompto. “And you’re still recovering from being hungover. Don’t want you jerking your head too much.”

Prompto knows Ignis is right, but he doesn’t like it. Still...even slight movements cause Prompto’s head to pound more, so he doesn’t protest, but that didn’t stop the disappointed look growing on his face, “Once my head stops feeling like it got run over by a garula, you owe me.” Prompto rests back into the chair, watching Ignis motion towards the kitchen.

“I’ll make it a raincheck, darling.” Ignis does, after all, want to pay Prompto back for abruptly ending their moment the day prior, so once Prompto is in better shape--he will definitely cash that check.

\----

Noctis doesn’t even budge once until Gladio is nudging him awake to get breakfast. And the moment Noctis opens his eyes, he wishes he could just close them again and not see the light of day for ten years.

“Too bright.” Noctis pulls the blanket over his head, seeing the light trying to peer through it and noticing that he has Prompto’s blanket. “Head hurts.”

“You were partying too hard yesterday, but now Ignis made breakfast so rise and shine, Princess.” Gladio pats Noctis on the back, trying to persuade him to get up off the couch.

“Need more sleep…” Noctis stays under the blanket, not moving an inch. He feels if he gets up he might hurl.

“I’ll take the blanket,” Gladio threatens.

“The hell you will.” Noctis grips the blanket tighter, but it pulls off the top of his head, but the light just makes his head hurt more, and he winces.

“Watch me.” Gladio grips the end of the blanket near Noctis’s back and yanks it. Between Noctis’s sleepy stupor and negative energy from being hungover, it’s not that hard for Gladio to be the victor and take the blanket hostage.

“Don’t pull that too hard...it’s Prom’s,” Noctis grumbles as he turns himself more into the couch to block out the light as best he can, and puts a pillow over his head.

“If breakfast wasn’t waiting, I’d let your hungover ass just sleep more, but getting food and water in you is gonna help more anyway.” Gladio motions to sit Noctis up as Noctis tries to protest a bit more, and even attempts to lie back down, but Gladio keeps him sitting up straight. “Drink this.”

Noctis takes the cup of water that Ignis had poured prior to Gladio waking Noctis up and takes a sip, which makes Noctis think back on the night prior.

Stopping mid-sip Noctis has the realization that he was _fishing_ in the bathroom and proceeds to turn his head away from everyone. _How embarrassing_!

“You’re blushing a bit, thinking about something?” Gladio teases as he ruffles Noctis’s hair carefully and chuckles.

“Nothing at all,” Noctis says fast and keeps his attention on the wall rather than directly at Gladio.

“Suuuure.” Gladio sits down beside Noctis on the couch blocking Noctis’s view of the wall, which makes Noctis turn the other way. “Do you know how adorable it is when you avoid people when you’re blushing?” Gladio takes Noctis’s cheek and turns Noctis to face him slowly and carefully (keeping note that Noctis still is very hungover after all) and plants a kiss right on Noctis’s lips.

Noctis’s eyes widen a bit, with his first instinct to pull away, because he really doesn’t want to deal with anything right now-- but dammit, Gladio’s lips have an addictive drug on them or something and it keeps Noctis from pulling away for a moment.

It’s a quick kiss. Not really a peck, but not a motion to make-out either, and it’s just enough to distract Noctis from what he was thinking about-- and to be blushing for an entirely different reason.

“So, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about now?” Gladio teases.

Noctis turns his head for a moment. “Fishing.” Which isn’t a lie, but he doesn’t say entirely what it is.

“Try again.” Gladio knows Noctis well enough to know that is bullshit.

“I’m serious.”

“Wait…” Gladio smirks, “Are you talking about your adventure in the bathroom yesterday?”

 _Damnit_. “...Maybe.” Noctis doesn’t look at Gladio, but he’s not as embarrassed about it as he was before, still… the power of alcohol is a strange thing.

“Good news, your shirt survived.” Gladio gives a hearty laugh. “Musta nicked the collar or a sleeve, there were no holes or tears.”

“Oh-- _wonderful_ ,” Noctis says sarcastically, not really caring about formal wear anyway, and wants to change the topic.

“Maybe he’ll catch a legendary creature next time, you know like the fabled loch **_dress_ ** monster,” Prompto chimes in with a bit of a laugh at his pun, but quickly regrets laughing when his head pounds harder, causing him to whine.

“As if you’re any better, or did you forget that before I went to the bathroom you fell on your ass trying to take ‘ _the coolest shot ever_ ’?” Noctis snarks back at Prompto with an annoyed look on his face.

“I still didn’t fish in a bathtub, dude,” Prompto says bluntly.

“You went along with it. You clearly thought I was fishing,” Noctis says, pushing the fact Prompto is truly no better.

“Alright. Fair, but you gotta admit it was funny as hell.” Prompto smiles and tries not to laugh again to save his head from another hard round of pounding.

“Yeah...I can agree...it was.” Noctis chuckles slightly, trying to avoid his head from pounding harder as he takes another sip of water.

“Yesterday will live on forever.” Prompto flips through his camera and is both amused and horrified at the drunk shots he took, but he got a good action shot of Noctis trying to reel in his grand catch. “I’m printing this one.”

Noctis shakes his head a bit at Prompto knowing damn well his drunken moment is never going to be put to rest.

“I’m framing it,” Gladio says, smirking.

“Should be displayed in the middle of the hallway,” Ignis says as he’s finishing up with breakfast and has been listening the entire time.

“Oh, come on,” Noctis says, with annoyance in his tone, like his pride has been hit just a bit.

“Breakfast is ready, by the way.” Ignis finishes setting up the table and makes sure that Prompto can get himself to the table alright.

Gladio helps Noctis up, as Noctis moves to the table making no more comments about the bathroom fishing incident, in hopes, it will die out for the time being and he can drown in his food and eat in peace.

“Time to dig into another delectable meal by Iggy!” Prompto is the first to take a bite of the eggs that Ignis prepared, and they have just enough spices in them that Prompto feels like he’s been blessed by an angel.

Everyone else eats with looks of satisfaction on their faces. Ignis’s cooking is truly a gift. A gift that only Ignis, himself, appreciates if everyone else is delighted because the true gift to him is the satisfaction his food gives everyone.

\----

It isn’t even an hour later and Prompto brings back up the bathroom incident, titling it, ‘ _Noct’s ultimate fishing spot_ ’ (complete with a sign Prompto made that he put on the door). The only reaction Noctis has is to throw a pillow at Prompto and turn back into the couch and pray he falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I used a real-life experience of someone I knew that got drunk and thought a television was a soda machine for some inspiration. All he got was a massive hangover the next morning, but hopefully, this fic was believable and you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Happy Holidays once more!


End file.
